Whisper
by Deeestiny
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si en una salida te cambia radicalmente tu vida? ¿Ilusión fatal o Ilusión normal? " Nunca mueras, dicho mío " - Songfick "Whisper - Evanescence".-


_Mi Primer Fick :3 **!** Please; denle una oportunidad *-*. Es un Song-fick, con la canción "Whisper" de Evanescence (Excelente grupo).-_

_**¡**Inspirantion, Come Here**!**_

**_ACLARO: _**_Teen Titans **NO** no me perteneció, no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá. ¿Porqué? Por que o si no, **muchas** cosas fuesen distintas._

* * *

- Saldré un momento, si me necesitan – Se buscó entre su capa – Me llaman – Y sin decir nada, se marchó.

- ¡Raven, espera! – Alcanzó a decir el chico verde. Bufó molesta y con malas ganas lo miró - ¿A dónde irás?

- Eso no te incumbe. Ahora si me disculpas – Se marchó de la habitación. Dejando a los otros con caras pensativas.

Érase una noche fría, con una niebla blanca que hacía notarse entre los mantos de la oscuridad. Las estrellas brillaban como más no poder, y la luna se hacía más grande mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Raven, se tele transportó a una vieja fábrica que estaba muy lejos de la ciudad. Con un techo viejo, ventanas rotas y alguna que otra rata corrían entre sus pasillos. Sin temor avanzaba pisando delicadamente, el viento helado traspasaba esas útiles ventanas quebradizas haciendo unas corrientes de aire pequeñas.

_Catch me as i fall  
say you're here and it's all over now_

_"Atrápame mientras caigo  
Dime que estás aquí y que todo ha terminado ahora"_

Una pisada mal hizo que se cayera hacia el piso, rápidamente para agilizarse se tomó de una baranda casi ya apunto de caerse. Pero, como se lo esperaba, cayó.

Al caer, el ruido fue presente. Se paró y revisó si tenía alguna herida… Nada.

- Perfecto – Algo molesta, avanzó lo más cuidadosamente.

- ¡Bienvenida, Raven! – Una voz ocupó el silencio de esa vieja y oscura habitación.

_speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and i fall into myself_

_"Hablándole a la atmósfera_  
_No hay nadie aquí y me divido en mi misma"_

- ¿Quien handa ahí? – El eco se hizo presente. Nadie contestó

Al segundo, un dolor se le hizo presente para aquella muchacha. Un puntiagudo dolor en la cabeza hizo que expresara una mueca de dolor. Que, al notar la situación, meditó y tomó conciencia que algo no andaba bien.

_this truth drives me into madness  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away_

_"Esta realidad me vuelve loca_  
_Sé que puedo detener el dolor si lo deseo"_

Pero, eso no le hizo tomar precaución. De inmediato, el dolor de un zumbido y ondas en su cabeza hicieron que sus manos la afirmaran fuertemente. Agachándose y gritando a más no poder, el dolor no cesaba. Intentó hacer algo, ver y saber que hacer. Pero nada, sus gritos eran los únicos presentes de aquella habitación… Solo se escuchaba eso.

- ¡Bienvenida otra vez… Raven! – Desde la oscuridad apareció aquella sombra. Que al chasquear sus dedos, el dolor para la hechicera, cesó

- Slade… - Se paró rápidamente y sin dolor o con, lo mataría esta vez. Lo mataría.

_Don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain_

_"No me des la espalda_  
_No te entregues al dolor"_

- ¿¡Que quieres!? – Tomó posición. Esta vez se sentía lista, preparada y decidida para acabar con él

- Muchas cosas… Pero una de ellas te considera como protagonista, querida… - Se dio vuelta dándole la espalda y segundos más tarde… Desapareció

_don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name_

_"No intentes ocultarte_  
_Aunque estén gritando tu nombre"_

- ¡No te escondas maldito! – Ya empezándose a enojar. Sus ojos tomaron un color rojizo, su pupila y demás bien marcados - ¡Slade! – Gritó aquella, nuevamente.

_don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them_

_"No cierres los ojos_  
_Dios sabe lo que yace detrás de ellos"_

Estaba lista, decidida y dispuesta. Miraba cada espacio al su alrededor, sin tomar en su conciencia ningún detalle, los miraba que hasta podría analizarlos fácilmente. Suspiró rápidamente y se fijó hacia arriba, una luz que era la única en esa habitación se encontraba moviéndose de apoco, luego las ventanas empezaron a crujir. Hasta empezar a sacudirse ella.

Simplemente una ráfaga de viento le atravesó por completo su cuerpo, haciendo que ella abra sus ojos completos y la llevara a una nueva… _ilusión_.

_don't turn out the light  
never sleep, never die_

_"No apagues la luz_  
_Nunca duermas, nunca mueras"_

Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada. Hasta que una luz cegadora alumbró toda la sala. La muchacha ahogó un grito y se tapó su boca con su mano izquierda, sus ojos abiertos y asombrados a lo que veían. Esto no podía estar pasado… ¿O, sí?

Sus amigos y sus compañeros, muertos de la peor forma, mientras que X y Slade, sonreían gloriosamente entre los cuerpos de Aqualad y Starfire. Se dio cuenta que un cuerpo estaba a los pies de ella…

- Robin… - Se hincó rápidamente y le tomó el pulso. Nada… solo un cadáver… más…

_I'm frightened by what i see  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come_

_"Estoy atemorizada por lo que veo_  
_Pero de alguna manera sé que mucho más está por venir"_

Lo movió suavemente y nada. Tenía ganas de gritar, llorar, despedazar a los autores de esas escenas… Esos pagarían, lo harían.

Movía sus ojos de derecha a izquierda, o viceversa. Las escenas eran impactantes. Sus amigos… Titanes de Este. Y sus compañeros… Titanes del Oeste. Pero nada… Solo yacían cuerpos muertos, nada más que esos cuerpos.

- Chicos… - La voz casi no la escuchaba, susurro tras susurro decía ella. Estaba _traumada._

_immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears_

_"Inmovilizada por mi miedo_  
_Y pronto me cegarán las lágrimas"_

Las risas irónicas que se escuchaban de Slade, y las muecas de X, hacían que la muchacha se atemorizara más. Su cuerpo, sus extremidades. No le respondían. Trataba de moverse, salir de esa ilusión… o ¿Realidad?

Sus ojos, ya empañados. Pero, aunque estubiese ya apunto de salir lágrimas. Nada pasaba... Nada...

_i can stop the pain if i will it all away_

_"Puedo detener el dolor si lo deseo"_

Y de un chasquido, desapareció esa escena. Dejándola nuevamente en la oscuridad. Vio sus manos, aunque no las viera, se notaba. Estaba temblando de miedo.

_Don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain_

_"No me des la espalda_  
_No te entregues al dolor"_

Se paró costosamente. Pero tomó la posición normal, esperando algún ruido o señal… Nada… Nuevamente…

Otra vez, estaba en el mismo lugar. Pero esta vez, sin cuerpos. Suspiró agradecidamente, todo era ilusorio. Pero, al no durar tanto tiempo, la silueta de sus compañeros, Robin y Cyborg se encontraban rodeándola mientras que Starfire y Chico Bestia apareciendo por detrás. Sus siluetas mostraban en posición de combate.

- ¡Ataquen! – Sus armas tomaron y apuntaron hacia la muchacha. Ella esperaba lo peor… Pero no ocurrió.

_don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name_

_"No intentes ocultarte_  
_Aunque estén gritando tu nombre"_

Abrió los ojos, y vio esta vez la silueta de Robin, mirándola con furia y desolación. El muchacho se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda y caminó unos pasos hasta hacerse polvo…

- ¡Robin! – Trató de gritar, pero algo pasaba. Su voz ya no estaba, no podía hablar, no podía tartamudear si quiera.

_don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them_

_"No cierres los ojos  
Dios sabe lo que yace detrás de ellos"  
_

Cerró suavemente los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y los abrió nuevamente. Su escena esta vez había cambiado, era Azarath. Pero, todo cambiado. Gente caminando y sin problemas niños jugando. Algo pasaba, algo que a ella le hacía daño.

Vio a su madre. Arella estaba con unos individuos conversando. Le quiso saludar, pero nuevamente esa escena… desapareció.

_don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die_

_"No apagues la luz  
Nunca duermas, nunca mueras"_

Dejándola nuevamente en la oscuridad, se esperó lo peor. ¿Qué vendría ahora?

_Fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear_

_"Los ángeles caídos a mis pies  
Susurraron a mi oído"  
_

Un viento helado la recorrió. Alzó sus brazos y vio su escena. Ángeles caídos y sus amigos yacían muertos, mientras que otros luchaban por vivir. Quedando traumada, nuevamente.

_death before my eyes  
lying next to me i fear_

_"Muerte ante mis ojos  
Me temo que yace a mi lado"  
_

Soldados aniquilaban a los vivos, sin piedad y despedazándolos agresivamente. Escuchó gritos suplicantes, gritos que te partían el alma y gritos de desesperación. Algunos perros pasaban con su hocico ya sangriento. Parecían vampiros esperando su presa o ya devorando otras…

_she beckons me shall i give in  
upon my end shall i begin  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end_

_"Ella me hace señas me rendiré_  
_En mi final empezaré_  
_Abandonando todo he caido_  
_para levantarme y encontrar el final"_

Viendo a su madre, con su traje con manchas rojas húmedas, suplicante mirada rogaba perdón. Trató de correr hacia ella, pero un perro se le adelantó. Matándola sin piedad.

- ¡NOOO! – Gritó a los cielos, gritó hacia la escena. Hasta quedar nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Gritaba cada vez más fuerte su 'NO', aunque nadie la escuchara, no sabía que hacer.

- ¡AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS! – Gritó su hechizo lo más fuerte que pudo, creando una ráfaga que destrozaba cada parte de los objetos que estaban. Hasta que algo la cruzó.

Gritó nuevamente, pero esta vez de dolor. Agachó su mirada y vio una espada de esas ya no usadas atravesándola por completo, la tomó con sus manos y apretándola como pudiese. Dos lágrimas calleron debilmente, limpiando la mitad del líquido vital que cubría las manos de ella por completo.

Levantó su mirada y vio a su oponente, Slade, riendo. Sin piedad, le sacó toda su espada del cuerpo. Haciendo de que la muchacha gritara de dolor. Calló al piso manchándolo del líquido rojo. Borrándole su vista cada segundo que pasaba…

_Don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain_

_"No me des la espalda  
No te entregues al dolor"  
_

- ¡Slade! – Retumbando la habitación gritó el líder de los Titanes, abriendo la puerta con furia

- Querido aprendiz ¡Cuanta alegría me ha causado verte! – Rió sarcásticamente - ¿Han buscado entretención, alumno mío?

El grito de Starfire hizo que todos vieran donde indicaba Slade.

_don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name_

_"No intentes ocultarte_  
_Aunque estén gritando tu nombre"_

- ¡Raven! – Corrió lo más que pudo hacia ella, la vio tristemente y le levantó su cabeza - ¡Raven! Responde por favor…

- ¡Maldito bastardo! –

Cyborg corrió hacia el con su cañón ya recargado. Con su furia ya al máximo, le apuntó firmemente que al lanzar, le llegó al villano incrustándolo en una pared.

_don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them_

_"No cierres los ojos  
Dios sabe lo que yace detrás de ellos"  
_

Raven, quien no oía las suplicias de Robin, su líder. Perdía la conciencia cada minuto y cada segundo… Su respiración se entrecortaba y su audición ya no estaba… Estaba perdida

_don't turn out the Light_

_"No apagues la luz"  
_

- ¡Raven! ¡Quédate conmigo, no mueras! ¡RAVEN! – La sacudió suavemente, haciendo que dicha muchacha permaneciera conciente. Sentía su culpa, sentía su pena. Él la quería.

_never sleep, never die_

_"Nunca duermas, nunca mueras"  
_

Con la ultima inhalación… Raven cerró sus ojos amatistas… Cayendo en un eterno sueño…

- ¡RAVEN! – La última voz retumbó sus oídos, escuchando las súplicas de su amigo.

Pero, ya no había marcha atrás, ella ya no estaba… Ella se encontraba… Muerta.

"_Nunca mueras, dicho mío"_

Lamentándose en sí, perdió la conciencia. Dejándolos con su cuerpo, ya inerte.

* * *

**_ACLARO: _**_Que el personaje principal (Ósea, Raven) muera no es por 'asuntos' o 'cosas personales'. Ni tampoco que **odie** al personaje. **Todo** lo contrario, Raven es una de mis personajes favoritos._

_Sólo lo hize porque hace mucho que lo tenía. OJO._

_¿Reviews? *-*_

_Destiny's _


End file.
